


Hush, little baby (don’t you cry)

by Anonymous



Series: the sweetest little baby in town [2]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Childishness, Diapers, Gen, Gijinka, Infantilism, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, baby talk, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerry’s plans don’t work as expected.
Series: the sweetest little baby in town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781590
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Hush, little baby (don’t you cry)

**Author's Note:**

> For Cuddle Cow. The prompt was: “Baby Tom is all alone and Jerry makes fun of him, which in turn makes Tom cry, and Jerry feels bad so he tries to cheer the baby up.”
> 
> Takes place some days after [“And down will come baby (cradle and all)”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312808/chapters/58677532).

Jerry had gleefully watched as the little girl came home, savoring the moment when she'd blame Tom for the stray cats’ mayhem. He was so looking forward to whatever punishment she'd give him. Would it be castor oil again? A suppository, like the other cat had done (and hadn’t that been fun)? Maybe even a spanking! The possibilities were endless and he couldn't wait to find out. 

To his deepest disappointment the little girl had gone gaga about this new Tom. Coddling, cooing and spoiling him rotten. It was nauseating to see. 

Worst of all, in the past few days she’d never left him one moment alone. Except for the nights when she would lock the nursery door behind her leaving Jerry no way to get inside. 

Now, making Tom's life difficult had always been Jerry’s mission and this whole situation left him with a big itch to scratch. 

One day, while roaming the house in search of something to do, he noticed the little girl leaving the nursery and going upstairs. She’d even left the door ajar. Jerry tried to reign in his excitement and opted to wait a little before making his move. After all, he didn’t know whether the girl was going to stay upstairs or not. 

Not even a minute had gone by that he could hear her shrilly voice starting up a one sided conversation.  _ Yes! She’s on the phone with someone.  _ Jerry knew from experience that the little girl could easily stay hours on the phone. This was his chance. Tom was finally alone and it was the moment to act!

* * *

Tom missed Daddy. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d last seen him, but he missed him a lot. 

The little girl had been kinda nice to him. She changed his diaper when needed, but she didn’t pin it as snuggly as Daddy did. She gave him bottles, but not as warm and good as the one Daddy made. She even gave him a bathie, but she didn’t make bubbles like Daddy did. 

Yes, she was nothing like Daddy. She couldn’t bounce him that well and always bumped him on something when she carried him. Still, he thought, he couldn’t complain too much.

Today the girl had taken him from his crib and put him on the floor. She’d given him some funny shapes and then she’d left. 

Tom wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with them. So he tried to quietly smash them together while suckling away at Pacifier. Whenever he smashed the funny shapes, they made funny, clunky sounds. That made him giggle.  _ So silly these funny shapes.  _

Coming into the nursery Jerry finds Tom sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. Once again he’s blown away by how dumb he looks. Wearing a diaper and bonnet, playing with baby toys and giggling by himself. Even the way he's sitting looks stupid: legs bent and sprawled to the sides with his diapered butt flush to the floor. 

_ He can't be serious.  _ Jerry had always known Tom was dumb, but this was too much. Well, now he had a chance to end this travesty. 

Looking around finally his attention is caught by a small flower vase sitting on top of the dresser under which Tom is playing. Snickering silently the mouse makes his way over there and slowly starts to inch the vase forward until the whole thing tips over and spills its contents on Tom's back soaking the simple cloth diaper he is wearing. This immediately causes Tom to let out a yelp and then to start crying in earnest. 

Jerry is really confused now. The little girl is nowhere to be seen... Why is Tom reacting like that? Why isn't he running around looking for a culprit? 

While he's pondering over his rival's strange behavior, the little girl comes running into the nursery summoned by Tom's wailing. 

"Oh, poor little baby. Did you have an accident?".  _ Is she dumb? Can't she see the toppled vase? _ "Here, don't worry. We'll change you out of that icky, yucky didee!". 

That said she grabs Tom with little finesse and plops him onto the changing table. "Oh my! You're soaked through, baby." She daintily removes the wet cloth holding it between her little fingers. "We better do something about it!".

Hidden behind some toys Jerry sees her grab not one but two diapers and sloppily fold them and pin them on Tom. After that, she also grabs a pair of rubber panties and slides them on with some difficulties, trying to fit the bulky cloths inside. Happy with her handiwork, she pats Tom on his head and takes him to the blocks lying on the floor before leaving the room once again. This time closing the door behind her. 

If possible, Tom looks even dumber than before. The bulk of the diapers keeping his legs sprawled open with the rubber panties bulging like a small, frilly balloon  on his back . Jerry is left even more dumbfounded when the cat simply resumes playing with the toys like nothing happened.

That’s when he can’t have it anymore,  _ To hell with it! _ He decides to take matters into his own hands. 

He runs to the dollhouse he’d used once before and goes straight to the bathroom where he takes one of the towels and ties it on himself in the guise of a somewhat  ill-fitting diaper. He then recovers the little yellow hat he’d worn to taunt Tom and ties it flush to his head with a nice ribbon to resemble a baby bonnet. On his way back he even finds a small toy rattle that works perfect for his size. He feels so ridiculous, but it will all be worth it to see the humiliated look on Tom’s face once he realizes how low he’s fallen. If parroting Tom is the only way he has to make him realize how truly ridiculous he looks, then so be it! 

Taking a big breath, he braces himself and then jumps in front of Tom. Giving a big shake to his baby rattle he’s ready to start his show. 

“Waah, wook at me. Imma stoopid, wittle baby sucking on my paci!” he loudly exclaims with an affected voice. 

He can see Tom looking at him with eyes wide open.  _ Good! _ He decides to lie down on the floor and starts sucking on his thumb, goo-gooing, da-da-ing and squirming around like a fussy child. He stops suddenly and pretends to start crying “Waaah, made a poopie in my didee now daddy’s gonna spank me. Waaaah!”. 

At this point he readies himself to start running away as Tom will surely want to make him pay for these insults, but turning around he feels his mouth go slack as he takes in the situation.

Tom hasn’t moved one inch, in fact he’s not even looking at him anymore. He’s got both his hands balled up in little fists and pressed against his eyes. What of his face that can be seen is covered in snot and tears as the baby keeps letting out small sobs and whimpers that wreck his entire little body.

This... wasn’t supposed to happen. Tom was supposed to be humiliated and angry and chase Jerry around. Looking at the distraught baby in front of him, the mouse starts feeling guilty. “Hey, Tom. C’mon stop crying like that. I was just messing around...”.

His words do nothing to calm Tom down, he just keeps sobbing miserably. 

“C’mon, I told you I’m sorry. I won’t make fun of you no more, I promise.” Jerry feels himself grow really uneasy, there’s just no fun in seeing him crying like. Taking off his stupid outfit and throwing it aside he gets closer to the crying baby and starts patting one of his legs. “See, I took it off. I’m not making fun of you no more. Now, please, stop crying.” he begs the little cat.

Not knowing what else to do, Jerry ventures “Do you want me to call the little girl? Will that make you stop crying?”.

Tom shakes his head at that and, letting Pacifier fall from his mouth, he pitifully blurts out “Wan’ Daddy!”

Tom had been confused when the little mouse from the blur had appeared once again in front of him. He had a vague recollection of getting angry and in trouble because of him in the past, but right now he was simply surprised to see him again. He’d looked really silly, making noises and squirming on the floor but then he’d started talking about Daddy and accidents and what if that was why Daddy left??? 

Daddy’d cleaned him and held him and told him he’d always be his little baby. But what if he’d realized that Tom was a yucky baby and didn’t want him anymore. What if he never came back?

He’d felt a big pain in his chest, a sorrow so deep that sobs and tears had come up instantly, silently shaking his small body.

_ Oh, shit! _ He’d made a mess. Tom looks outright heartbroken. This isn’t fun. This isn’t fun at all. 

He has to fix this.  _ Think Jerry, think! _

There was no way for him to go look for the older cat, (what was his name again? Bart? Butch? Brock?) he had no idea where he lived and as much as he wanted to soothe the baby he wasn’t about to risk his own life in the attempt.

Suddenly his attention is caught by something in the pile of toys lining one of the shelves.  _ Please, make it work.  _ As fast as possible Jerry runs to the pile of toys and starts dragging one out of it to where Tom is still crying dejectedly. 

“Hey, baby Tom, look what I have here!”. But nothing seems to be able to stop the baby from sobbing his little heart out. “C’mon look, your daddy sent it for you!”.

Those words seem to work and catch the baby’s attention. Daddy sent something for him? Feeling hope blooming in his chest, Tom lowers his hands and slowly opens his eyes. Everything is really blurry so he blinks a couple of times and finally he can see what the mouse is holding up to him. It’s a small, black cat plushie.  _ Just like Daddy.  _ Hesitant, he timidly asks “Daddy fo’ me?”.

Immediately the mouse starts nodding enthusiastically “Yeah, sure! He passed by the other day while you were sleeping. He told me to give it to you. Silly me, I totally forgot haha”.

A beautiful smile blooms over Tom’s tearstained face. He takes the plushie into his arms and hugs it close to his chest nuzzling his face to it.

_ Oh god, he’s getting snot all over it... Why do I find that adorable?!  _ “Are you okay now? No more tears?”.

Tom looks down at him, bashful “Daddy love Tom?”

And how could he say no to that. He’s even tilted his head slightly to one side while asking. Jerry can’t help but to admit he looks really cute. “Yeah, I’m sure he does!”.

Hearing the answer, Tom lets out a blinding smile and... did Jerry hit his head somewhere, or does the room seem brighter?

Jerry opts to shake his head quickly to refocus. Done that he looks at Tom again and realizes he’s sucking his bottom lip insistently. He looks around and finds the fallen paci. Unfortunately, there’s no way he can carry that all the way up to the baby’s mouth. “What do you say, baby, why don’t you lay down?”.

Tom looks at him a bit sleepily and slowly lowers himself so that he’s now curled up on the floor. Jerry grabs the paci’s small handle and drags it closer to his mouth. Tom does the rest, quickly pushing Pacifier all the way to his lips with one mittened hand. “‘hank yoo”.

_ He’s polite too _ , Jerry can hardly recognize him anymore. “You’re welcome, baby Tom.”.

Looking at the small form curled on the floor, Jerry decides to go grab the blanket from the cradle and, with some difficulty, somehow manages to drag it over and drape it over the drowsy baby.

Eyes almost closed, Tom looks at him and drowsily asks “Daddy come soon?”.

Jerry doesn’t want him to start crying all over again, but he doesn’t want to give the baby any false hopes either. In the end he gives his nose a little pat and softly admits “I don’t know, baby”.

Tom lets out a small sigh. Hugging the plushie close to his chest he closes his eyes and starts dreaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you liked the outcome.
> 
> If you (Cuddle Cow or anybody else who’s reading this) have any more prompts feel free to leave them in the comments ♥


End file.
